


Dirty floors

by LessesMore



Category: DRV3, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, ndrv3
Genre: Cum walking, Facial, I’m going to hell for many reasons but this is the main one, M/M, Multi, NSFW, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Public Masturbation, Sex on train, Smut, handjobs, i swear i can do better, i’m a disappointment to the drv3 fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessesMore/pseuds/LessesMore
Summary: Kokichi Oma has somehow convinced his three boyfriends that coming on his face in a public train is a great idea.They agree.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is divided into two parts! The first is the main smut (of course) and the second is a small continuation of essentially what they do afterwards.
> 
> Please enjoy! <3

“Are you sure you want to do this, Kokichi?”

“Yes!”

They had ran over it a thousand times before, talked about it endlessly and evaluated every step in the plan. All of them were thoroughly prepared, excitement and exhilaration coursing through their veins.

Without another word, the four of them stepped onto the public train, a tightness welling in their stomachs and their groins.

They had booked tickets for the very next stop, an easy in-and-out procedure. Do the crime, then run. 

Once all of them were in, Kokichi slipped down onto his knees, kneeling like a dog in front of his three lovers. He had a look of thrill on his face, undying excitement and of course, lust. 

Quickly the three standing parties, Rantaro, Shuichi and Kiibo undid their belts, zippers ect. and took out their hard members.

Kokichi was already panting, mouth hanging open, legs inching open further and further in his position on the dirty floor. Dirty. That’s exactly the word to describe what they were doing. Hardcore, dirty, filthy, atrocious things. And it made it all so much better. 

The boys went quickly to work, running their hands across their hard cocks and pumping and gliding and trying to reach release as fast as possible.

Kokichi almost pouted at their fast paces, not wanting the fun to end so soon. They had ages before their stop! But then again... the sooner he was coated in thick cum the better.

Rantaro was prideful in his strokes, going at a moderately fast pace, gliding his manicured fingers over his erection like he was playing an instrument. The murmurs and disgusted voices he heard from the slightly crowded train were only spurring him on. 

Shuichi was thoroughly embarrassed, a sheer, black patterned scarf covering his neck, his hand holding part of the fabric over the bottom of his face, too afraid to be recognised. His pumping was fast and shaky, wanting to get it over quickly, despite his throbbing manhood and the foggy lust in his eyes.

Kiibo was in a similar situation to Saihara, a hand covering his mouth and trying to muffle all the sounds slipping out. Kiibo was ashamedly vocal in any sexual activity, and the pure thrill of this one was only adding to the intensity inside him and his voice. 

Kokichi was practically drooling, all of their dicks out in front of him, the sweat he could see rolling down their foreheads and the look of lust in their eyes was absolutely incredible. He hadn’t ever felt this naughty before. 

With his standing lovers quickening paces, Kokichi couldn’t stand the wait anymore, and began rolling his hips into the floor. His achingly hard length rubbing and grinding against the cool surface was perfect, and he could feel himself building up pressure quickly.

Kiibo was the first to come, a particularly beautiful yelp into his hand and a jolt of his body was all the warning Kokichi got before he was being covered.

Almost immediately after, Shuichi and Rantaro came, the pure sight of Oma and Kiibaby too much for them to handle, their come spraying out and joining the rest on a flushed face.

With a cry and a shock of pure ecstasy Kokichi came, too, his seed soiling his tight white jeans and lack of boxers, spilling out and trickling down his thighs.

The three of them were shaking where they (barely) stood, holding onto each other and breathing rapid, heavy breaths. 

Ding

Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys leaving the train and indulging in their post-orgasm euphoria.

Ding

Shit.

The four of them rushed to get themselves back together, pulling up zippers, wiping hands on Omas shirt, linking arms and then hurriedly leaving the train.

The four of them quickly spotted a bench on the sidelines, usually used for those waiting, but now it’s used for those exhausted from coming so hard in a pubic train.

They collapsed together on the bench, one big line of tired, sweaty, shaky boys huddling together. 

All of them were chuckling and giggling and laughing nervously, the excitement, rush and euphoria spreading out and leaving them.

They all took some time to breathe, though shakily, and just sat there together for a while in content.

While everyone was chilling out, Kokichi took his phone, pulling the camera up and studying his features. Rantaro, Shuichi and Kiibo all looked at his beaming face, so happy with the pretty come covering his features.

He turned to his three boyfriends, looking ecstatic.

He didn’t say anything, but his eyes said it all. He was completely and utterly in love.

He somehow managed to convince the three to let him do some come walking until they got to a bathroom. 

Rantaro watched with pride and amusement as his little boyfriend skipped around all too happily covered in his seed. 

Kiibo however was thoroughly embarrassed, wanting to get to the nearest bathroom as soon as possible.

Shuichi was a mix between the two, though not as prideful, but certainly happy at how delighted Kokichi actually was.

Though all of them couldn’t hide the arousal they equally felt among them.

Kokichi fucking Oma.

Would kill them all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
